


an amberscott fic

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/F, F/M, fellas, get ready to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (not very creative with titles, sorry)just a short story about nathan falling head over heels in love with rachel





	an amberscott fic

_He thought about her every night._

Nathan was in love. 

But no one knew that, of course. 

Well, he had tried telling Victoria, but as soon as he mentioned her name, Victoria blew a fuse.

 

_"Hey, Tori, you know Rachel, right?" Rachel Amber-"_

_"Oh, that bitch? I'm so over her, she can choke and die for all I care."_

_"Oh."_

_"Why do you want to talk about her, anyway? She's such a loser."_

_"Right."_

 

He was a hopeless romantic. He didn't know how to flirt, he only knew how to get angry. Chances with Rachel were one-in-a-million, and he hated that he admired her so much. But it wasn't like they didn't know each other, Rachel had been to a Vortex Club party once or twice, and they've both gotten stoned off their asses more times than he can remember. But he never saw much of Rachel anymore, she was always with that dropout, Chloe. They were always skipping class together, and Chloe was always dropping Rachel off at her dorm at nearly one am. Nathan couldn't tell if they were dating or not, which made this ten times more difficult for him. They were always on top of each other, flirting and kissing eachother. 

Okay, yeah, they were definitely dating, but Nathan was in denial. 

He envied their close, tight-knit bond. Always sticking up for one another, crying into eachother's shoulders, telling secrets, laughing together. He  _hated_ it. He hated that it wan't him with Rachel, sticking up for her, letting her cry into his shoulder, spilling secrets to one another,  _laughing and having fun together._ He was extremely envious of Chloe Price, for always being there for her. 

He remembered the last time he tried helping Rachel. Nathan was sneaking off into the girls' dorms, to give Victoria back her movies she had left at his dorm from the previous movie night, when he heard crying coming from Rachel's room. He had tip-toed over to her room, sniffs and sobs coming from within. Nathan's heart broke for her, a girl like her didn't deserve to be sad, she deserved a the light and joy in the world. Whoever, or whatever, hurt her like this, he'd make sure they'd pay. He gulped, and tapped lightly on Rachel's door. The sobbing came to a sudden stop, followed by a creaking of the bed. The door opened, and Rachel was there, face red, two very watery eyes, a runny nose, and a  _very_ heartbroken face. 

 

_"Uh, hey Rache. I heard you from down the hall, is everything alright?"_

_"Peachy."_

_"Listen, I just want to know what's go-"_

_"I'm not doing to good, Nate, today's been hella shitty, and I just want to be left alone."_

_"Okay, but I just want to know-"_

_"Me and Chloe got into a fight, alright? Now can you please leave me alone?"_

 

The door was slammed closed, and he could hear the crying start up again. 

His heart ached, he just wanted to help her, but she wasn't going to let him. 

And it fucking hurt. 

 

 

The Vortex Club party was in a few weeks, he had a plan. 

Nathan was going to ask Rachel if she'd like to go with him. 

But not as a date, like, a casual thing. 

They'd chill, talk, smoke, and if everything went smoothly, he'd make a move.

Simple right?

Wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lol im a shitty writer but hope you enjoyed??!!  
> these chapters will be drafts, so apologies for errors!  
> more chapters soon to come!


End file.
